My Purple Saviour
by SwinkyPie
Summary: After the finally in the game  inspiration: playing the ending over and over again   Don't own anything


**My Purple Saviour**

For the first 10 years of my life I was known as Cynder, Terror of the Skies. I did many evil things. I stole the four dragon guardians, help free the Dark Lord, ran away from the dragon temple and tried to kill the purple saviour, my saviour. Now we fight to the end. Spyro and I defeated the Dark Lord, Malefor the first purple dragon in history. But his plan was a success. He had destroyed the world. We landed on the centre of the earth, which was a huge purple gem. Everything around us is breaking up.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered turning away.

"Don't be," he whispered back, "It's over now."

"So this is it," I say with tears in my eyes.

We look around for awhile when a huge flame appears behind Spyro and whispers, "Spyro," a great dragon appears in the flame.

"When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world."

It was Ignites, the fire guardian. The last one I found when I was evil and the closest thing to a father Spyro had.

"His spirit lives on bonding itself with nature. Offering hope for the future," he said disappearing.

Spyro stood there in shock for a few seconds and then announced, "I know what I need to do."

"Just get out of here Cynder," he said looking at me.

"Spyro, no. You don't have to anything. Let's just go," I said.

He looked at me angrily, "Where Cynder? There will be nothing left," he shaking his head, "The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it," he said looking back at me, "I think I'm meant to."

I looked into his dark purple eyes, "Then I'm with you."

I spoke that line so many times in the past year to Spyro. He looked into my green eyes. He did tell me once tell once when we were younger that my eyes were beautiful. Then he looked away and flew into the air glowing purple. Spyros' body formed a purple sphere around himself. It was now or never. I looked up at the purple saviour and whispered, "I love you."

All I saw was purple. Then everything went black. Great I'm died, I thought sourly to myself. I looked around and I noticed there were some small lights. They looked like stars and there behind me was a broken up sphere coloured green and blue. It had a faint purple colour to it too. I watched in amazement as the broken up sphere was put back together. I soon realized it was the world. Then everything changed and the canyon that we had filled up with water earlier appeared before me. I looked over to the cave that lead to what was left of the dragon city. Everyone we had left behind was coming out, the last dragon guardians, Hunter, the cheetah and Spyros' brother, Sparx the yellow dragonfly. They were watching the sunrise and the night sky at the same time. That's when I notice the star constellation. I have never seen that one before. When Spyro and I were younger Ignites showed us many different constellations but this one new and looked familiar. It looked like a dragon flying up in the air and next to it was another dragon sitting next to it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah, it is," answered a voice.

I looked around quickly. I knew the voice anywhere. Then I heard someone walking up to me. I closed my eyes.

"Spyro," I whispered.

"Cynder, I didn't think you would die too," he said.

"I didn't neither."

"Well, I'm not alone anymore."

"Same," I whispered.

I looked at him into his dark purple eyes. That was the thing I loved most about him. They were always full of understanding and love.

"Spyro what do you think the constellation is?" I asked.

"Well I think it's," he looked again at the stars, "It's us."

"What?"

"Remember, I flew up and you were beside me."

"Yeah, I was. Do you remember what happened after you flew up?"

"Yeah, I do."

I looked at him shocked. He heard me. I closed my eyes and then opened then to darkness. Everything was black again.

"Cynder! Please wake up!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Please get up," the voice whispered near my ear.

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was daylight, early in the morning likely.

"Oh, thank the ancestors you're alive," sighed the purple dragon.

"Spyro, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long."

"Oh, good."

We sat there, in an awkward silence

"The stars were beautiful earlier," mumbled Spyro

"That really happened?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," Spyro said nodding his purple head.

"And you remember everything?" I asked nervously.

"Yep."

"I understand if you don't feel the same w," I was cut off by a lick on the cheek.

All I could hear was my heart beating faster and faster. I lick him back.

"Cynder I have loved you for so long," he whispered licking my nose.

"Spyro, I too have loved you for so long," I whispered back.

I lick him on the again. We started playing tag. We flew in the open air. We laughed like the children we should have been. We could finally be together with no danger to separate us again.


End file.
